All Us Girls
by couldn't tackle the bear
Summary: Just a little parody about my friends and I. Who knows what will happen when you put pyscos like us in a magical world together...?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, well this is an idea I've had for a while now. It's just a random story that is about me and my friends and other crap. We all have super powers and go to some boarding school so that I don't have to include our parents...I really have no idea what I'm doing but I'm bored so I'm up for anything. I don't really have a plot right now, just randomness and some weird inside jokes that probably no one will get…heh. Maybe I'll just randomly place them in some animes or mangas or something...it's an idea. Well here it is:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tackle, wake up! It's almost noon, do you plan on sleeping all day!" Dreamer yelled at her snoozing roommate.

"Yes," Tackle muttered, pulling the covers over her head to block out the sunlight that was streaming through the window.

"Oh come on," sighed Dreamer, "Even Kittie is up."

"Give me a break, I was up all night reading some new manga…"

"You have new manga?" Squealed Dreamer, "Where? WHERE! I HAVE TO READ IT!"

Tackle sighed, sitting up, and motioned to a pile of junk next to her bed, "It's buried in there somewhere…"

Dreamer began digging through the old magazines, books, and various articles of clothing until she found what she was looking for: a brand new volume of "Ceres: Celestial Legend." She immediately began reading, completely forgetting about her dazed roommate. A small, grey housecat climbed up on the bed and curled up in Tackle's lap, falling asleep instantly. "Ha! So much for 'even Kittie is up,' huh?" laughed Tackle as she rolled the cat off of her and crawled out of bed. Being careful not to step on Dreamer, who was too engrossed in the book to notice her friend getting up, Tackled headed to the bathroom for a hot shower.

By the time she stepped out of the bathroom Dreamer had finished the manga and was talking to the cat on the bed, "So, you guys want to grab some lunch from the cafeteria?"

"Sure," Tackle said, yawning. She grabbed a pair of gauchos and a shirt from her dresser and pulled them on. The cat sat up, and slowly transformed into a girl.

If a stranger had walked into the room at that point he would have seen an odd set of friends. Tackle had short brown hair that barely reached past her chin and hazel eyes that would change from green to brown in an instant, she was the tallest of the group: barely surpassing Kittie. She was wearing a pair of blue cropped gauchos, a light green tank-top and flip-flops on her feet.

Kittie, on the other hand, had dark brown hair that at first glance seemed almost black, if you looked at it carefully you could see streaks of colors ranging from yellow to red to black, it had recently been cut so that is just reached her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and freckles sprinkled her face, she was just an inch shorter than Tackle. She wore a knee-length, white skirt and a simple, black button-down shirt and glasses.

Dreamer was the smallest of the three: at least two inches shorter than Kittie and three inches below Tackle, but her looks made up for her lack of height. Her dirty blond brushed against her shoulders, it was layered so her face was framed nicely and her blue-green eyes stood out. She was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a blue tee-shirt with a butterfly design on it.

They stepped out of the room they shared and headed down the hall, Tackle banged on a door a few rooms down, "Hey! You guys want to get some breakfast?" she yelled.

"It's lunch," Dreamer said, a little annoyed.

"They must already be in the cafeteria," reasoned Kittie when there was no answer.

"Figures," muttered Tackle, "why can't they sleep in like normal people?"

"'Normal people' don't sleep in until noon!"

"Sure we do!" Kittie and Tackle said at the same time, happy grins across their faces.

"You guys are so weird," laughed Dreamer, rolling her eyes at her crazy friends.

"But that's why you love us!" giggled Tackle as she wrapped her arms around Dreamer and Kittie's shoulders. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast!"

"LUNCH!" yelled Dreamer, smacking her in the back of the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I'm back. That's 2 chapters in one day because of a certain friend (Siobhan!). But I finished. It's not the best but the good stuff will start in the next chapter, this is gonna be fun!

(No, Glitter and I don't normally fight like that it was just imparative to the story. Although I am bipolar...and she does have a tendancy to mess with my emotions. In case you haven't figured it out yet...I'm Tackle.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the cafeteria, Tackle immediately rushed over to the buffet and heaped her plate with food. "God, I'm starving!" she said happily.

"Well that's what you get for skipping breakfast," mumbled Dreamer, walking to the line at the table and grabbing a turkey sandwich.

Kittie ignored everything at the buffet and simply pulled an onigiri out of her skirt pocket. She spotted some other girls that she knew and walked toward their table. "Hey guys," she said, sitting down and unwrapping the onigiri.

"Up late as usual, Kittie," laughed Kay, a girl with straight brown hair with yellow and gold streaks that reached her mid back and fell in layers around her face, and bluish eyes. She wore a pleated jean skirt, a red spaghetti strap top and flip-flops.

"Hey! I got up before Tackle!" shouted Kittie.

"Oh yeah, that's a huge feat. Face it, everyone gets up before Tackle," said Intel. She had blue eyes as well and auburn hair that brushed past her shoulders, she was one of the smallest of the group, barely surpassing Slip in height. She was wearing a tight pair of stretch jeans, a pink shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes.

Slip sat next to Intel, she had plain brown hair that was about the same length as Intel's. Her eyes were hazel and her nose was dotted with freckles. Her shirt was an orange tank-top and she wore a pair of jean shorts with her worn down sneakers on her feet.

"Are you guys talking about me again?" Tackle asked, arriving at the table with Dreamer.

"Yes," Glitter said, casually. Glitter had bright green eyes that had a hint of blue hidden in them and curly brown hair that was almost as long as Kay's. She wore stretch jeans, a purple tee-shirt and a pair of converse shoes that were several sizes too big.

"You guys suck," she said, putting her tray on the table and slipping into a chair next to Kittie. She took a huge bite out of her tuna sandwich and said, "Kay, you know I hate it when you go inside my head. It's an invasion of privacy."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," moaned Intel.

"Yeah, you look retarded when you do it and it's gross," agreed Glitter.

Tackle turned an evil glare on Glitter, Kay cringed at the feeling of anger that was welling up inside the girl. "I really wish you learn to control your powers, Glitter. They're quite powerful and you shouldn't just unleash feelings onto people like that!" she snapped.

"Oh cry me a river," Glitter hissed.

"Only if you make me," retorted Tackle. Their eyes were locked and they looked about ready to kill each other.

Dreamer sighed, this happened pretty much every day, Glitter and Tackle had been the best of friends in elementary school but a rift had grown between them ever since Intel had begun hanging around. A wave of anger washed over the group of girls, "Glitter!" Dreamer yelled, "Stop it or…"

It was too late, Tackle raised her fist and smashed it against the table. With a loud crash, it split in half. "Damn, that's the third table this week!" muttered Slip as both Tackle and Glitter stormed out of the cafeteria.

Kay stared at the floor, thinking about all of the strange powers that she and her friends had. As Tackle had exhibited, she had a great amount of strength and was an expert martial artist. One problem was that practicing took a lot out of her and she needed sleep to recover so she slept in almost everyday which made her late to class.

Glitter had the ability to affect and control people's emotions but had trouble keeping her emotions to herself. In other words, she had problems controlling her powers and her own emotions would get in the way.

Intel had a computer implanted in her brain which made her super smart, but the computer had many defects and would crash when put under too much stress. It got a little annoying to the others especially when they needed information for tests.

Invisibility was Dreamer's power: she would gather up light particles and rearrange them around her so that she couldn't be seen. Her powers ran out if she had been in the dark for a long time because there was no light to replace what she was using.

Kittie, as her name implied, could turn into any kind of cat. Not just house cats but lions, cheetahs, and leopards as well. On occasion she would turn into a saber-tooth tiger just to freak people out.

Slip could climb anything, no matter how smooth or high. She could easily scale a wall and (because of her small) size fit through small windows which made he useful when they wanted to get into school after hours. They was only a slight problem: she couldn't climb down, only up.

Kay, the final member of the group, had telekinesis. She could read people's minds and lift objects by simply concentrating on them. She looked at the others who did not seem at all surprised by Tackle and Glitter's fight.

"Maybe they need some time away from each other?" asked Slip. "They've been getting into more and more fights lately."

"Statistically, that would be a good idea," commented Intel, glancing at her soup which was spilled all over the floor.

"It's bad enough that Tackle doesn't feel in control of her emotions because she's bipolar but when Glitter messes with them it really drives her nuts," mumbled Dreamer, "You guys are right: they should stay away from each other for a while."

"Sometimes I think the only way they can get far enough away from each other is if they go to separate worlds," sighed Kittie, biting down on her last onigiri.

"Separate worlds?" asked Kay, "That gives me an idea. Meet me in the common room in an hour and bring Tackle and Glitter!" She said, excitedly. With that, she ran out of the cafeteria leaving the others to clean up the mess their friends had caused.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stood in the common room, everyone, that is, except Tackle. "Where is she?" asked Kay, "I want to do this before those clouds block out the sun!"

"Tackle's probably in our room sleeping," mumbled Kittie, yawning, "She always does that after a fight."

"Come on, let's do this," Intel said, turning and heading for her room.

Dreamer unlocked the door and ushered everyone inside: it was a mess. Books and clothes were strewn everywhere, Tackle's laptop sat on the floor as if she had been too lazy to put it away and a pile of anime DVDs sat on her night stand; sure enough Tackle was fast asleep on the bed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No," mumbled Kay, standing over her slumbering friend.

"What do you mean 'no'?" asked Slip in horror.

"Well, in this technique I'm supposed to find Tackle's most beloved place and send her there for a while; I can bring her back whenever I want as she's in the same state she is now. In other words, she has to be sleeping which is good because all she ever does is sleep. I need sunlight to do it and that's why I want to do this now while the sun is out. But it might not work and it could have some repercussions…" explained Kay as she leaned over Tackle and began whispering a strange chant.

"What if something goes horribly wrong?" mused Kittie.

"I don't care as long as I get away from Tackle for a while," commented Glitter, who stood glowering in the background still mad after the fight earlier.

Dreamer turned and glared at her, "Well maybe if you learned to control your powers we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"There you go over reacting again!" yelled Glitter.

Tears of rage filled Dreamer's eyes, "That's it! I can't take this anymore! I wish I could be sent to a different world, too! I wish you would send all of us to different worlds!"

"Quiet! I can't concentrate!" screamed Kay, lashing her arm out. It hit the pile of DVDs that sat on the table next to Tackle's bed, who surprisingly hadn't woken up.

A bright flash of light filled the room as Kay's technique began to take effect, everyone screamed except Tackle, who rolled over and continued to sleep soundly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm…" moaned Tackle, turning over in her sleep, "When did this bed get so hard?"

She slowly sat up and opened her eyes to be blinded by the sun, as her vision became clearer she noticed that she wasn't on her bed.

In fact, she wasn't in her room.

Or in her dorm, either.

She wasn't even inside.

Tackle stood up, staring at her surroundings. She was in a forest of huge trees that seemed never ending. "Uh…guys?" she called, "Kittie? Dreamer? Kay? Slip? Intel? Glitter? SOMEBODY!"

She took a deep breath: this was no time to panic. Glancing down, Tackle noticed that her clothes had been changed. Instead of wearing the tank-top and gauchos she wore before she was dressed in a pair of beige cargo pants with lots of pockets, a white Chinese-style shirt with three-quarter length sleeves and silver trim, and a pair of sandals that were strapped to her feet. She noticed a metal plate that was attached to a cloth and tied around her right arm but what baffled her most was the fact that her hair was pulled back in white clips to keep it out of her eyes instead of down, the way she always had it. _"Okay, I was obviously drugged, changed, and brought to this forest…but why?" _

She looked for a path of some sort but it appeared that not many people had been through the forest…ever. Clambering up one of the nearby trees for a better view of the area, she still couldn't see anyone. Figuring that she would eventually run into someone and it was a better idea to keep moving than to stand still, Tackle jumped from branch to branch through the forest.

After several hours of searching the forest for people Tackle was hot, tired, thirsty, hungry, and sweaty. She noticed a small stream leading to a little pond and thought out loud, "Well, I might as well take a break."

She hopped down from the branch she had been standing on and rushed over to the stream, taking deep gulps of water to quench her thirst. _"Wow, this water's really cold; it's so hot, I wish I could go swimming…"_ she thought.

Tackle paused and looked around, _"Of course no one's there…" _she sighed, about to pull off her shirt and pants when she thought _"Wait…was I changed out of my underwear, too?"_ She checked quickly and when she found that she was still wearing something underneath them she climbed out of her clothes and stood in her matching black bra and underwear for a second before she jumped into the ice cold pond.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat in the water for what seemed like hours, wondering where her friends were and what was going on.

-Snap-

The noise was quiet, most people wouldn't have heard it but she suddenly sensed someone watching her from behind. Her body grew tense and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stiffen.

The stranger was coming closer; she could feel his presence drawing nearer to her. A knife was suddenly at her throat, "Give me your scroll and I won't kill you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's chapter 3. I went through a lot to get this up so don't complain, the site wouldn't let me upload documents and it was driving me nuts! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...or any of the animes/mangas that will appear in this fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tackle slowly raised her hands in the air, "Okay, just calm down," she said, "We don't want anyone to get hurt here."

She could feel the figure behind relax just the slightest bit, that's when she grabbed him arm and flipped him over her head and into the pond. She got her fists up and the moment her attacker resurfaced she gave him a punch to the jaw. His body turned along with his head, leaving his left side wide open for an attack. Grabbing his arm and shoving his face in the water Tackle yelled, "What the hell is your problem? Jumping a girl while she's bathing like that!"

She let go when she noticed that he had stopped struggling, _"Oops, did I kill him?" _thought Tackle, flipping him over and holding his head above the water. For the first time, Tackle got a good look at the assailant. He had spiky blonde hair and wore an orange jumpsuit and a headband with a leave carved in it. _"Are those whiskers?" _she thought, poking his face, _"Now that I think about it…he looks a lot like that anime character, Naruto…" _

"That idiot," a voice said from behind her.

Tackle jumped at the sound of his voice, she turned to see a boy dressed in a blue shirt and white shorts, his hair was jet black and his eyes were the same color. _"Hey, he looks just like Sasuke…" _

"If Naruto really wanted to get your scroll he should have just searched your clothes," the boy said.

"Hey, Sasuke!" A girl Tackle hadn't noticed yelled from her pile of clothes. "She has a heaven scroll, just like us."

The blonde she had nearly drowned was sputtering and choking and managed to cough out, "Damn, I was hoping we could finish this quickly."

"I'm going insane."

"What?" the orange clad boy asked.

"I'm seeing anime characters," Tackle said, "I'm going insane. That's the only explanation…"

"What is she blabbering about?" they black eyed boy asked, annoyed.

"I don't know," the girl said, she was dressed in red and had long, pink hair.

Tackle climbed out of the pond and walked straight over to the boy in blue, "You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

"That depends on who's asking."

Tackle ignored him and turned to the pink-haired girl, "You're Sakura Haruno, and that blonde boy is Naruto Uzumaki…am I right?"

"H-how did you know?" Sakura asked. "Everyone knows Sasuke's name but no one knows Naruto…"

"Holy shit," she whispered, "Okay, obviously the drug they used to make me sleep so they could change my clothes is having a side effect…yes, that's it: the hallucinating is a side effect."

"We should get out of here before her team shows up," Sasuke said, tuning on his heel.

"Team? Oh yeah…if I'm here in the Chunnin exams that must mean I have a team of three…" Tackle wondered out loud. She walked over to her pile of clothes and rummaged through it until she found the metal band she hadn't paid much attention to before, "Wait…I'm a…sound ninja?"

Sasuke and Sakura both turned to look at her, horror was written all over Sakura's face and Sasuke looked disgusted. "Could she be the girl who…?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Now that I think about it, she has to be. Look at her ankles and wrists," Sasuke said, motioning to Tackle.

Tackle looked down and noticed scars on her wrists and ankles, not like they had been cut but as if something had been wrapped around them, chaffing her skin so much that it left scars. She blushed in embarrassment, remembering that she was half naked; she pulled on her shirt and pants. Her hands seemed to work on their own as she wrapped the strips of cloth she had removed to go swimming around her ankles and tied a bag around her leg.

"Huh? Who is she?" Naruto asked, pulling himself out of the water and heading over to where his team stood. "What about those scars? I don't get it…"

"Dimwit," hissed Sakura.

"There's a rumor going around that one sound ninja girl was so ruthless that she killed her teammates in cold blood the day that she was assigned to them. They allowed her to compete in the Chunin exams only because she was such a promising ninja and they figured that if she could get through all of it alone she deserved to become a Chunin…" Sasuke said, staring straight at Tackle, "The girl's name was, Tackle Trehcrob."

Tackle froze, "That's…my name…"

"I thought so," Sasuke spat, as if he was sick just by looking at her.

Naruto looked at the girl sitting on the ground, "You mean…she…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No…please, we won't hold you back," the girl sobbed. Her hair was tangled and her clothes were torn, she held a bloody boy in her arms. There were kunai knives riddling both of their bodies. As the girl cried, blood dripped out of her mouth and fell on the boy's head. _

_"I doubt that," a girl with short, brown hair that was held back with white clips laughed, "If you can't even hold back my attacks how can you possibly hope to survive in the ninja world?" _

_The girl on the ground looked up, she had deep, empty eyes. "Would you really kill two innocent people who have done nothing to you?" _

_"You mean the same way I killed my parents?" She asked, "Yes." She lunged at the two injured ninja with kunai knives, they died instantly. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There was…so much blood…" Tackle whispered, staring at the grass she sat on. Tears trickled down her face as her stomach heaved and emptied its contents on the ground. The team of ninja she had been talking to must have left while she was daydreaming because they were no where to be seen. "Was that me? Did I do that? What's going on?" she asked herself.

A scream sounded not far away from where she sat.


	5. Chapter 5

Tackle snapped out of her daze completely at the sound of the scream. _"That sounded like Sakura…" _she thought, getting up.

_"If I think about this logically, there is only one explanation: I am inside an anime, specifically Naruto. Okay, now that I accept that, what part of the story am I in? The Chuunin Exams. Okay. Sakura's hair was still long so they haven't fought the weird Sound Ninja people yet, and Sasuke and Naruto were still conscious so they haven't fought that evil snake guy yet. Right. That scream must have been from them meeting the evil snake guy…what was his name, again? Damn, I wish I had followed this anime more closely!" _

Tackle looked at herself, she wore ninja gear with loads of weapons hidden all over her body. She remembered easily putting it all on, as if her body was so used to doing it that it was second nature.

_"Maybe if I go help them they'll help me get back to the real world…" _she thought. "It's worth a shot," she mumbled out loud, as she jumped into a nearby tree and headed to where the scream had sounded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Relax, it will end it a flash," the grass ninja said smoothly, pulling out two kunai knives and preparing to throw them at the two helpless gennin. "You won't have time to suffer."

_"I can't move…why can't I move?" _Sasuke's head was racing, he needed to get out of there, to help Sakura, to move. _"Move…move…MOVE!" _

"I wanted to have more fun," the attacker sighed, "But now I'm disappointed." He tossed the knives straight at the heads of his prey.

Blood sprayed the ground.

As Sasuke shoved a kunai into his leg. The pain jolted him back to reality long enough for him to grab Sakura and run away.

Narrowly missing the weapons thrown by the grass ninja.

Tackle gasped from her hiding spot in a tree, she knew that Sasuke got away but she had forgotten how. _"That looked painful…" _

The grass ninja smirked, _"Isn't that the evil snake guy in disguise…?" _Tackle thought.

"I see," the ninja interrupted her thoughts, "He stabbed himself at the last minute and got rid of the fear with pain."

_"God, this guy is freaky…" _

Suddenly he was looking right at her from the ground, his eyes were bearing into hers. She could almost hear him thinking, _"Are you enjoying yourself…Tackle?" _

Then he was gone, and with him her thoughts of him knowing she was there.

_"Jeeze, that was weird." _

Without warning, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, "Hey Tackle, long time no see. Did you miss me?"

Before her thoughts could even react, he body went into self-defense mode. She grabbed his arms tightly and leaned over so that he was forced to lean on her back. "NO!" she screamed, lifting her leg and aiming her foot straight at her attacker's knee.

He deftly jumped out of the way and landed on a branch behind her.

"Same old Tackle, I see," he said, laughing.

Her brown eyes flashed green as she spun to face her opponent. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled.

"Your boyfriend," he said calmly, as if he had gone through this conversation with her many times.

The boy was tall, taller than she was, with white hair held in a low pony-tail and glasses. He wore a black jumpsuit with a white wrap around his waist, black gloves with no fingers and metal on the knuckles, and a leaf village headband.

"WHAT!" she screeched. _"No, no, no, no, no, no! This guy is kidding, he's trying to get into my head…god, I know I recognize him from the anime…who the hell is he?" _

The teen took the advantage of Tackle's inner turmoil to hop from his branch to hers and place his lips firmly against hers.

_"What…?" _

His tongue pushed into her mouth, brushing against the inside of her cheek and along her tongue. "Remember now?" he asked, his eyes slightly glazed over with lust as he pulled away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sweat. _

_His hands were all over her. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop it, stop it! Don't touch me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bodies intertwining. _

_Losing her breath. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white-haired teen jumped back in surprise as she lashed out at him, her green eyes were filled with rage.

"Damnit, Tackle!" He yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Shut up, shut up!" she screamed, pulling out a knife from a pouch on her leg. "Who are you? Why do you know my name?"

She didn't wait for an answer, instead she lunged at him. The boy managed to put up his hand just in time so that she hit that, not his heart.

"AHH…" he moaned in pain, pulling away from the wild eyed girl. The kunai had almost gone all the way through the palm of his hand.

At the sight of the blood running down his arm, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Her eyes gradually turned brown, only leaving spikes of green running from her pupil to the ends of the iris to show how bight they had been only moments before. Her breathing began to slow, "Stay away from me!" she hissed.

Then she was gone, no where to be seen in the immense forest that surrounded the teenaged boy. He rubbed his injured hand with his other, the blood quickly disappeared and it was healed in and instant.

"Something's wrong with Tackle."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know it's short.

And bad.

There's more but it sucks so consider this "chapter 5 part 1"

yeah


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, I've been forgetting the disclaimer a lot so here it is: _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...no matter how much I try. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"Hey, you look just like…" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"It's the demon!" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Shacking up with underage girls, now that's low." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Are you alright? That was quite a fall." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You have a photo shoot in an hour, get up!" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Huh? What's going on? Where…oh…oh shit." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kunai was thrown just in time to catch onto some of the loose clothing on his back, just barely pinning him to a tree and saving him from smashing into the ground far below.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" the pink-haired girl was crying as she stared at her idol fall apart, "Naruto is dumb, annoying, and can be a nuisance…but…but at least he's not a coward!"

Sasuke visibly flinched at her verbal assult.

"At least he's never afraid to fight when his friends are in danger!"

Sasuke saw the image of two Sharingan eyes regarding him, _"Foolish brother. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me…and survive in an unsightly way. Run! Run and cling to life!" _

He closed his eyes, _"No!"_ A look of defiance was on his face when he opened his eyes, both of them in the Sharingan state.

Their attacker smiled, _"He is definitely part of the Uchiha Clan. His blood must be making him exicited." _ He crouched down, preparing to attack, _"I will take my time to see how strong you are." _

Holding a kunai knife in his mouth, a windmill shurikin in one hand, and four kunai in the other, Sasuke thought, _"I have to survive to kill my brother. When I realized that I knew that I was being an idiot. How can I kill him if I can't even risk my life here?" _

He threw the kunai quickly, but the grass nin was fast. He easily dodged the weapons, moving so swiftly that even the dust that he kicked up couldn't keep up. But with his red eyes, Sasuke could track his every movement, _"I can see!" _

He grabbed a tree and spun around it, gaining enough momentum to throw the windmill shurikin at an amazing speed. It flew straight at the snake master, who somehow managed to catch it in his mouth.

_"Got him!" _

Sasuke held a string in his mouth, the tiny, invisible thread was attached to the weapon that the grass ninja held in his jaws. Making a quick hand sign, Sasuke blew a stream of fire straight at his attacker via the thread.

His face melted.

Literally.

But under that face…there was another.

With bright yellow eyes that seemed to see into your soul.

"I'm impressed that you can use the Sharingan so well at such a young age. You live up to the name Uchiha," the man hissed. His original skin was peeling off and the young ninja could see the white skin underneath it.

"I guess I want you after all," he whispered, brushing his hand over the symbol on his headband, revealing that he was truly a sound ninja. "You carry even more potential than Itachi."

"Just who the hell are you?" Sasuke yelled.

The ninja pulled out the heaven scroll he had taken from them, "My name is Orochimaru." The scroll burst into flames.

"No, the scroll!" screamed Sakura.

"If you wish to see me again, get through this exam as if your lives depended on it. In other words, you'll have to defeat my subordinates, the four sound ninja." He smiled, "And trust me, you'll want to see me again." The yellow-eyed man made a strange sign with his hands.

His neck stretched, and took his head with it.

But his body stood still.

His fangs dug into Sasuke's shoulder before his neck shrank back to normal size. A bizarre symbol that looked almost like three flames appeared near the bite mark; Sasuke shrieked in pain, collapsing on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, running toward him.

Orochimaru ignored her, instead he turned his attention to a nearby tree, "How long do you plan to hide there, Tackle?"

She hopped from her branch and landed in front of the snake master, Sasuke managed to stay conscious long enough to catch a glimpse of her hazel eyes before passing out from the pain.

"Orochimaru," Tackle whispered.

A sharp slap was sent across her face, "That is no way to address your master!" His nails had left a long cut along her left cheek.

Tackle touched her face and looked at her hand to see it covered in blood, her eyes turned to a simple brown, "You hit me…"

Orochimaru took a step backwards, looking at her eyes, "Crash!"

Her green eyes sparked with anger, "You hit me, you bastard! I'll tear you apart!"

She didn't even bother drawing any weapons, she just charged at him in a blind rage. Tackle grabbed him by the shoulders and brought her right knee up in-between his legs; he doubled over in pain and shock. She took advantage of his bent over body by bringing her knee up to meet his forehead; Orochimaru's body was sent upwards again. Stepping onto her right leg, she smacked her elbow into his nose, hearing a satisfying crack. Orochimaru reeled backwards as blood ran from his nose all over his face.

"I know better than to fight you when you're like this," he whispered, as he seemed to melt into the tree.

"No, you asshole! Come back here and fight me!" she screamed. Cursing her opponent, she turned around to face Sakura.

Her eyes were suddenly brown again.

"Are you okay?"

Nod was all the pink-haired ninja could do.

"Good, let's get these guys to a safe place. I assume you want to carry Sasuke…"

Another nod.

"Fine with me," she said, leaping to where Naruto was and unpinning him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were hidden in the roots of a tree, Sasuke and Naruto were lying unconscious next to them with wet towels on their foreheads.

"So I figured you could take the first watch while I sleep then I can take the second…"

"I don't think that'll work…"

"Umm…okay," Sakura said, not wanting to upset her savior, "Then I'll take the first watch and you can take the second…"

"I'm sorry…but…" Tackle's body was swaying from exhaustion, "I get really tired after I fight and…I need to sleep…if you try to wake me up…I'll probably kill you…"

After that, she was dead to the world; fast asleep and unreachable to humans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A little girl with brown hair held up in little pigtails and big brown eyes stepped into a dark room. "Daddy? Are you in here, Daddy?" _

_"Yes, dear. I'm right here," a man was sitting in an upholstered chair in the center of the room. _

_The girl ran up to the man, "Daddy, you said you wanted to talk to me!" she said, a huge smile across her round face. _

_A small smile appeared on the man's face, wrinkles deepening around his eyes and mouth, "Yes, Crash, I need to tell you something." _

_Crash stood there, patiently, waiting for her father to speak. _

_"I'm sorry, Crash." _

_"For what, Daddy?" she asked, looking at him with her big, innocent eyes. _

_The man pulled a kunai knife from a pouch on his leg, "I'm sorry that I have to kill you." _

_The little girl backed away as her father advanced on her, "But…Daddy…w-why?" tears were beginning to spring into her eyes. _

_"This is the only way we can bring out your sister's full potential," he whispered lifting the weapon and cutting into her shoulder. _

_"Ahhh!" she screamed, grasping the wound as blood stained her white, Chinese-style shirt. Tears fell down her face as she looked up at her attacker, who regarded her with cold, black eyes. _

_He raised the kunai once more and slashed at her throat, hitting her wind pipe. _

_The little girl stared at the man; a tiny smile crossed her face as she whispered, "I-I love you…Daddy." _

_She lay dead in a pool of her own blood, not even eight years old. _

_"Crash?" a girl stood in the doorway of the room. She looked exactly like the dead child on the floor except for her eyes. _

_They were a bright, sparkling green. _

_She stumbled over to the body of her twin sister, "Crash? Wake up…Crash! Stop playing right now, wake up!" _

_"She's dead, Tackle." A woman entered the room and stood next to her murderous husband. She had the same black eyes as he did. _

_The little girl looked at her parents, her green eyes were glazed over with anger, "You killed Crash…" Her tiny hand grasped the kunai lying on the ground; it had been dropped by her father after he killed her sister. _

_"YOU KILLED CRASH!" _

_The entire room was stained with blood when she was done. Her parents had tried to escape her wrath but to no avail, they were both cut to pieces by their eight-year-old daughter. _

_"Crash," Tackle whispered, cradling the still-warm corpse of her twin, "Why…why did you have to die?" _

_"What was it that Crash wanted most in the world?" _

_Tackle looked up to see her older brother bending over her, his black eyes giving the room a once-over. He didn't seem surprised by the blood and dead bodies, as if he was expecting this to happen. _

_"S-she wanted…she wanted to be the best ninja ever…" _

_"So why don't you do that for her?" _

_Tackle stared at her brother, her eyes suddenly hard and determined, "Yes, I'll be the best ninja ever…I'll do it for Crash. I'll take down anyone that gets in my way and reach the highest level of power." She suddenly snapped at her brother, "Don't get in my way, Nii-san." _


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, here we are with Dreamer! (please don't kill me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel…sigh it'd be cool if I did though, wouldn't it? But I'd probably fuck it up just like I did with this story.

Oh, just so every one knows: DREAMER'S REAL LIFE DOES NOT SUCK LIKE THIS! I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCREW THINGS UP THIS BAD….cries

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It's the demon!" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Shacking up with underage girls, now that's low." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Are you alright? That was quite a fall." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You have a photo shoot in an hour, get up!" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Huh? What's going on? Where…oh…oh shit." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes to a blinding light, _"Ah, my head…" _was the first thought in her mind. Only several seconds later did it occur to her that this was definitely not her bed, or her dorm for that matter. She was lying in a simple bed (possibly a hospital bed?) with white sheets covering her, her entire body was in pain as she attempted to move and failed miserably.

"Hey, you're finally awake. I was getting worried for a minute there, Dreamer-chan," a voice said from beside her.

A _boy's _voice, to be more specific.

Dreamer slowly rolled over, _"God, why does everything hurt?" _

After the agonizing effort of getting on her side she was face-to-face with a blue-haired, blue-eyed boy with glasses. He wore a white shirt with red trim and was holding a giant book that looked like it weighed at least ten pounds.

She blinked several times, _"I know him from somewhere…damn it, I can't remember…"_ She thought about it for a while, closing her eyes tightly and trying to remember why the boy looked so damn familiar.

When she reopened her eyes he was staring at her, his perfect, blue eyebrows raised in an intrigued look.

That's when it hit her.

She sat straight up in the bed, (not a smart idea, by the way) "Hey, you look just like Satoshi Hiwatari from DNAngel!" Her blonde hair was falling into her face and pain shot through her entire body but at this point she didn't care, she had figured out where she recognized the boy from and she was damn proud of herself!

"Uh, first of all: I AM Satoshi Hiwatari. Secondly: what the hell is DNAngel? And last but certainly not least: are you okay Dreamer-chan? I mean that was a pretty bad fall you took down the stairs earlier but still…" He had real concern in his eyes, the way a big brother worries about his little sister.

She blinked, "You…you're Satoshi Hiwatari…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"That's it! I can't take this anymore! I wish I could be sent to a different world, too! I wish you would send all of us to different worlds!" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh…" realization washed over her face.

Satoshi stood up, pushing the chair he was sitting on away from the bed, "Well, I'll go let the nurse know that you've woken up."

"Uh…Satoshi?"

He turned, "Hmm?"

Dreamer paused, looking for a way to ask him something without sounding stupid, "Uh…that is, where are we?"

There was that concerned look again, "The school infirmary," he answered. Then, under his breath, as if he didn't want her to hear, "I'm surprised you didn't recognize it, you've spent a lot of time here recently."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked side by side down the sidewalk, avoiding eye-contact at all costs. Satoshi had gotten her out of the infirmary without the nurse objecting too much; he had insisted on walking her home, just in case she had a concussion and suddenly passed out in the middle of the street.

Dreamer could tell that this was far from the norm; her blue-eyed companion was stiff and didn't look at her at all as they headed toward the unknown location of her so-called home. He made a sharp turn and she quietly followed, almost afraid of saying something and breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"Okay," Satoshi suddenly stopped and turned toward her, "What's wrong?"

Dreamer's head jerked up from the ground, where she had been staring, "Uh…what? Nothing, nothing's wrong…"

The boy's brow furrowed, his bright eyes piercing hers, "We made a wrong turn five minutes ago and you didn't notice, plus you haven't been talking at all you always talk when I walk with you like a squirrel that just won't stop chattering!"

"I'm…a squirrel?"

"Shit, no, that's not what I meant!" He sighed, rubbing his temples, he glanced at his digital watched when a look of horror crossed his face. "Aw, damnit, Dreamer-chan," he whispered, "I'm sorry, I totally forgot…you know how busy I've been with work and…I know it's a horrible excuse but will you forgive me?"

"Uh…" Okay, now she was REALLY confused, "Forgive you for what?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you? Fine. I'm sorry I completely forgot it was your birthday, and I'm also really sorry that I can't do our traditional birthday celebration tonight but I have work and…" he trailed off.

Dreamer forced her best fake smile, still completely confused. "That's okay, Satoshi-kun! I totally forgot, too! I guess I was just kinda out of it from the fall earlier, but it's okay now! Why don't we head to my house? I bet my parents are getting a little worried!" She glanced up at the setting sun, "I wonder if my dad's home yet…"

"Dreamer-chan?" Satoshi whispered, "How hard did you hit your head earlier?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Why?"

Jeez, there was that concerned look again!

"Dreamer-chan, your dad died two years ago."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BEEPBEEP _

"_Satoshi-kun," her father lay in a hospital bed, an endless amount of IV tubes connected to his body. She stood still, hidden behind the curtain, eavesdropping on the conversation he was having with her best friend. "I need you to watch over Dreamer-chan, make sure that she's always her happy and smiling self. I need you to be there for her…never let her be sad…that is my last request of you Satoshi-kun…" _

_BEEPBEE- _

_"DADDY!" she completely forgot that she was hiding, running to her father's bed. "Daddy, please wake up! No, Daddy!" Nurses and doctors rushed into the room, forcing her and her blue-haired friend out. The entire time she cried and screamed, needing to hear her father's voice one more time. _

_"Died at 2:34 pm of Testicular Cancer," the doctor announced, coldly. "I am very sorry for you loss," He had said it many times before, to many different people, this was no different just another file to put away. _

_Satoshi held Dreamer close as she sobbed into his chest, "Don't worry, Dreamer-chan, I'm right here." It was the first time he had called her by her first name but she didn't notice, Dreamer just kept crying. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy…?" her voice was horse; she was shaking from the sudden flashback.

"I'm so sorry, Dreamer-chan," the bluenette whispered, wrapping his strong, protective arms around her, "I didn't mean to upset you, I know how hard it is, I'll always be here I promise…"

She pulled away from him suddenly; it hurt to be touched, like she was covered in bruises or something. "Sorry, sorry, I'm okay!" a huge, obviously-fake smile plastered on her face. "I'm fine; I guess I just wasn't thinking! Well, better get home! You're gonna be late to capture Dark if I keep you and I bet mom is worried about me!" she paused, "Mom…she's alive…right?"

Satoshi nodded, confused by and oblivious to his childhood friend's sudden and totally fake mood swing. _"How…did you know about Dark, Dreamer-chan?"_

"Alright, then!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I can't help but think that the only reason Satoshi-kun is my friend is because Daddy asked him to be…Daddy was like a father to Satoshi-kun, I think I'm more of a sister than a friend to Satoshi-kun…" _

She skipped several pages of the diary. Satoshi had walked her home, and left once he knew she was alright; for the past several hours she had gone through the house that she had supposedly lived in her entire life, looking for clues to who she was. Dreamer had found her diary hidden under her socks in the dresser. "Jeez, the only person I wrote about for three straight months was Satoshi!" she muttered as she skimmed pages of the diary she had kept religiously ever since her father died.

She stopped dead, staring at a particular page in the tiny book:

_"Mom hit me again today, harder than usual. I have a black-eye now, and I started bleeding…I wonder how I should explain this to Satoshi-kun?" _

There was blood smeared on the page and the hand writing was shakier than usual; Dreamer screamed as a series of memories flashed through her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Get that stupid smile off your face, you little brat!" _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_"Mom! I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I promise I'll be better! No, please stop…!" _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-----

A tall woman stormed into the room, her crystal blue eyes full of anger. "How many times have I told you to be quiet!" she screamed at Dreamer, who was curled up on the floor. Suddenly, the foot of the woman that her memories made out to be her mother met her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up to the sound of thunder outside her window; looking in the mirror, she saw herself beat-up and bloody. Her body was covered in bruises, some old and others brand new, dried blood ran from her mouth as if a hit to the stomach had forced her to cough it up, a huge welt was forming on her face where the first kick had landed.

Though her body burned as if being stuck with thousands of needles, she pulled herself to her feet. She noticed that she was still in the school uniform that Kittie had always called "The worst school uniform in the history of anime." And she smiled a bit at the thought of her friends. _"I wonder where they are…were they transported to other worlds or was it just me?" _she thought.

Opening the window and being thankful that the apartment was on the first floor, she stepped out into the storm. Deciding to let those strange things called memories take her wherever they wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright…please don't hurt me! I know I haven't updated in…forever…but that's not the point!!

This chapter is dedicated to PantherPride, my awesomesauce friend who inspired the part of Dreamer-chan! Merry Christmas, idiot.

Much Love,

Tackle

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi had refused an offer for a ride home that night, he had also left his umbrella in his office, and his cell phone was dead; now it was the biggest storm of the year and he was hurrying through the rain home from work.

Sometimes he disagreed with the people who called him a genius.

Hopelessly soaked, cold, and tired after another night of not being able to catch Dark, he turned the final corner toward his apartment building.

Something red caught his eye. It was small, but somehow familiar, though too far away to see what it really was. If he was hurrying before, he was practically running now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Come on, Hiwatari-kun! Let's make a snowman!" _

_The laughing blue-eyed girl smiled at him, cheeks flushed from the cold. She began to roll a ball of snow on the freshly covered ground. "You're doing it wrong, Seno-chan!" _

_"Am not!" _

_"Are too!" _

_The two children bickered for the next few minutes on how to make a proper snowman until a man stuck his head out a window and told the bluenette that his driver was on the way. _

_Satoshi pouted. _

_"But I want Hiwatari-kun to stay for dinner, daddy!" Dreamer squeaked. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It smelled nice.

Like vanilla almost, but with something else mixed in; it was so familiar.

Dreamer snuggled up to the softness that held such a wonderful smell, breathing deeply, she sighed.

"Care to explain why you were sitting outside my apartment in the rain? Or are you just going to sit there and smell my pillow?"

She shot up; smacking her head on the headboard of the large white bed she was sleeping in. "Satoshi!"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?!" She squeaked.

"I live here."

"…Oh," she paused, confusion filling her head, "What am I doing here?"

"That's a good question."

"…"

"…"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"You were the one who sat in the rain for God only knows how long after being injured somehow. There's another question for you: where did you get that black eye?"

Dreamer reached up to touch her swollen eye, "Uh…I can explain?"

"Good," Satoshi said, "Please do."

"Well…you see…uh…" she rubbed the back of her head, trying to figure out what to say. The comforter that had been covering her slipped down her chest to reveal a blue shirt that was way too big to be hers, "What happened to my clothes?!"

"They were wet."

"You changed my clothes?!" Dreamer's face was turning a bright shade of red.

"You would have caught pneumonia if I didn't. Now start explaining."

"I hate you."

"I'm waiting."

Dreamer sighed, wincing from the pain in her chest. She was too tired to lie to him, and she was possibly the worst liar on the planet so the truth was her only choice. "Well, it all started with this fight…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't believe you."

**_"I do." _**

_"Did I ask for your opinion?" _

_**"Do you really think the old Dreamer could make up such an absurd story? The girl who couldn't lie if her life depended on it?" **_

"What do I need to do to make you believe that I'm from another world where this world is an anime and that my friend accidentally sent me (and possibly my friends) here?" Dreamer asked. She had been explaining the whole story for the past two hours, everything, including all her memories that she had absorbed from the Dreamer who existed in this world beforehand.

"You're in shock from your mother's abuse, it's a simple explanation."

"You're really the commander of the police force in charge of capturing Dark!"

"…Anyone could have figured that out."

"Daisuke has Dark inside him and transforms whenever he feels romantic emotions toward someone!"

"How…?"

"Krad is inside of you!"

"I never told…"

"You're really a Hikari! Your adopted father is using you to get Dark!"

**_"Well, you either believe her now or she's much smarter than we gave her credit for." _**

"Fine."

"What?" She blinked; blonde hair, still messed from sleep, fell into her bright blue eyes.

"I believe you," his eyes were hard and cold, but there was a glint of curiosity in them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"It's the demon! Get her!" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel like an idiot," the bluenette muttered, eyes flashing.

Satoshi stood in costume for the class play, _Ice and Dark_, a black tank-top with a cropped jacket, black jeans, and a purple wig.

"At least I convinced the rabid fangirls to let you where a shirt," Dreamer said, trying to cheer the stoic boy up.

"Yeah, after I threatened to kick you out of the house if you didn't."

This had been going on all day, ever since Satoshi had insisted that Dreamer stayed at his house because he didn't want his best friend's body getting hurt anymore. They had been arguing about everything from how to get her clothes to his house to whether or not to go to school that day.

"Oh, come on! Can you blame a girl for wanting to see you shirtless?"

"…"

"What?"

"You're an idiot." ****

"Eh…Kittie always said that."

_**"Just like the old Dreamer, right, Satoshi-sama?" **_

_"They're nothing alike… _

_"Nothing at all." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done, I'm done, I'm done!!! WEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I'm gonna go sleep now.


End file.
